


Spin Me Right Around

by Rainbow Moxie (Fiction_Fanatic)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Autism, Disabilities, Disabled Characters, Fluff and Angst, Keith has autism, Keith is autistic, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Other, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Spinny ring, Spinny rings, Stim Toys, Stim toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Fanatic/pseuds/Rainbow%20Moxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith gets fed up with Lance constantly making random noises and never staying still, and decides to take action to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Rainbow Moxie. I'm therainbowgorilla on Tumblr, and I recently decided to make a fic out of my most popular Autistic Keith/ADHD Lance post. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, comment, contact me here, or shoot an ask to my Tumblr.

It was a calm day in the castle. Everyone was relaxing after a hard day of trying to gather info on the Galra. With the chaos temporarily over, the paladins went about their usual business.

Hunk and Pidge got to work on hacking and deciphering a Galran data file the team had managed to steal.

Shiro and Allura decided to practice sparring in the training room.

Coran was off cleaning the castle. Pidge tried to tell him they could easily build something to do that for him, but he refused, preferring to do it the "old fashioned way".

That left Keith and Lance. The two of them sat at the dining table, across from each other. Keith was busy writing in a notepad, a concentrated look on his face. He had come to the dining room for solitude.

So when Lance had barged in for a snack, Keith was annoyed, but decided not to say anything provided Lance stay quiet.

Lance was laying across three chairs, crunching rather loudly on some kind of space chips. The noise of that alone was enough to make Keith shoot Lance a glance.

Lance took the hint, and chewed a little quieter, though only a little.

Keith sighed in annoyance and went back to his work. Everything was fine for a few minutes, until he heard Lance humming to himself. While the song was admittedly nice, the humming did interfere with Keith's concentration.

Keith shot Lance another look, and Lance shot back a look and shrug of 'the fuck did I do?'. This was met with a glare before Keith looked back down at his notes.

Lance groaned and sat up, finishing his snack and grabbing his juice box. At first, Keith felt relieved. Maybe now that Lance was done, he'd go away. Or so he hoped.

Seconds later, the grating sound of a straw trying to suck the last drops of liquid from the box filled the room. Keith's eye twitched, and he gave a glare to Lance yet again.

"Dude, seriously?" he snapped, annoyed. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

Lance made a face in return, but got up and threw the juice box and chip bag away. Then he sat back down.

_Goddammit! Why won't he just leave?_

There was silence for a moment, but Keith knew not to be relieved just yet. He tried to resume his work, and did get about a minute of silence before he heard the last straw.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptap. Taptap. Taptaptap._

The sound of a bored Lance's fingers rapping on the table.

Keith took a breath in, considering yelling at Lance. But he knew Lance did have issues with staying still, so he decided to give him one more warning.

"Lance! Could you not?" he snapped quickly.

Lance frowned, but apologized. But seconds later...

 _Tap... Taptap... Tap... Tatatap.._.

Keith's eye twitched.

_Tap. Tatap. Tatap. Tap. Tap. Tatatap._

_'I swear to God-'_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tatatatap. Tatap. Tap._

"Oh my fucking God!" Keith bolted up from his chair in anger. "If you're going to make those damn noises, then get out! I'm trying to concentrate, and you keep on even though I keep telling you to quit it! If you can't stop, then fucking leave!"

Lance was taken aback by the outburst. For once, he hadn't meant to press Keith's buttons like that. He just struggled with staying still or not making some noise. But Keith's outburst made him angry.

"Why should I leave?" he snapped back. "You don't own this room! Why don't _YOU_ get out!?"

"Fine!" Keith yelled, picking up his notepad and pen. "I _will_!"

Angrily, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lance winced. "Asshole..." he muttered as he sat back down and glared at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds a possible solution to his problem with Lance.

"Uuugh," Keith moaned dramatically as he sprawled across the couch.

Hunk, who was nearby working on reverse engineering a galra weapon, looked over at him for a second, before going back to his work.

" _Ughhhh_ ," Keith repeated, becoming more dramatic and shooting a quick glance at Hunk.

Hunk narrowed his eyes a little and looked over at Keith again, his gaze lingering a second before looking back at his work.

" _Uuuuuuugggh_ ," Keith repeated again, increasingly overdramatic.

Hunk sighed, a little annoyed, but then fully turned to face his friend, with his usual kind look on his face. "Uh... Can I help you?"

Keith feigned surprise at being noticed, a look of ' _who, me?_ ' on his face. But then he gave it up and sighed, moving himself to sit upright on the couch. "It's just... Lance."

"Oh," Hunk said, turning back around to his work. He continued the conversation though, wondering what Lance had done this time. "What about him? What did he do?"

In response, Keith groaned. "What doesn't he do? Everywhere I go, especially when I'm working on something, there he is! Making the most annoying fucking noises and never sitting the fuck still! I try to be understanding, cause I know how he is, but it just, drives me up a wall! I've been trying to finish something for three days, but I can't get a moment of silence outside of my room!"

Hunk listened to Keith rant, and considered his answer a moment before responding. "Well, you know how Lance is..."

Keith nodded, still upset, but his rant having calmed him just a little. "Yes, I know! But he doesn't seem to be considerate of how I am, either!"

He slumped back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Ugh, I could really use a stress ball or a chew pendant* right now. All mine are back on Earth now..."

Hunk rose an eyebrow and turned his head to him. "I can find or make you a stress ball, man. A chew pendant might be more difficult, since there isn't exactly silicone here. But a stress ball? That's easy."

Keith seemed to relax a bit at that, and he smiled at Hunk. "Really? That would be great! It would really help... Calm me... Down..." his voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he got an idea. "Maybe that's what Lance needs!"

"A stress ball?" Hunk asked, a little confused by the sudden change in Keith's tone and topic.

"Maybe not a stress ball?" Keith answered, leaning forward and speaking now in a calm, thoughtful voice. "But something to like, keep his body occupied... But without having to make such horrible sounds... To keep him still and from tapping his fingers incessantly..." He looked at his hands.

"That's it!" he suddenly jumped up. He looked at Hunk, realization on his face. "That's what he needs! Uh, I've never had one myself, but sometimes I'd find them when looking up stress balls. It's a stim object, a ring... That has this inner part that you can spin to fidget with. At least, that's what the description was."**

His look became serious now. "Hunk. Do you think you could make one of those? I could give it to Lance and maybe finally get some peace and quiet around him."

Hunk thought it over a moment before raising an eyebrow. "You want to give Lance... A ring."

"Yes!" Keith said, oblivious.

"Well, alright." Hunk shrugged, deciding to go with it. "Do you know his ring size?"

"No, how would I?"

"It'll be hard to make if I don't know how big to make it, Keith."

"Ugh, fine!" he held out his hand to Hunk. "Just use mine and make it a size or two smaller! His fingers are pretty thin. Or maybe Pidge's fingers would be a better guess? I'm sure their fingers are close enough in size."

Hunk held back a chuckle at the thought of telling Pidge about this. Hunk nodded to Keith, promising to make it. He was eager to bring Pidge in on this scheme. Pidge would have a ball helping him make a ring for Keith to give Lance.

And poor Keith didn't even understand the situation he was about to put himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring Keith speaks about is called a Spinny Ring. It is a common stim toy for Autistic people and people with ADHD. 
> 
> A "chew pendant" is a chewy necklace, another type of stim toy. Normally, these necklaces have a pendant made out of food grade silicone that the user can chew to stim.


End file.
